


Cooking for Your Boys

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Cooking, Foul Language, M/M, Polyamory, Requested, anonymous, male reader - Freeform, reader is a chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Poly!Stu Macher + Billy Loomis with a male s/o who likes to make food for them. Like he's a professional chef and has them try his new recipes.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Male Reader, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/You, Male/Male - Relationship, Male/Male/Male - Relationship, Stu Macher/Male Reader, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You
Kudos: 24





	Cooking for Your Boys

God, did you love those two. Stu with his jokes, flirting, and touchy affection. Billy with his flirting and soft side reserved only for you and Stu. Working as a professional chef has its ups and downs. You work late which can affect your time with your boys. Despite the stress from work and long hours, you always came home to them with a smile on your face and ready to cook up a nice warm meal for you all to share.

At work, you have no time to make or try new recipes, so you do so when you get home. Your boys always are ready to taste them. In the end, though, they always say that it’s delicious or needs a little more seasoning. Stu always cracks jokes while your cooking, arms wrapped around your waist and chin on the top of your head. Billy is leaning against the wall, watching the two of you. Every now and then, he’ll crack a joke or pipe in on his opinion.

Every day after work, they ask you if they need to beat anyone up or chase someone down for making your day harder. It always makes you crack up, laughing at them. After all the food has been cooked and eaten. All three of you cuddle up on the couch and watch horror movies until it’s time for all of you to hit the hay. When you go to bed, all of you strip down into your boxers or have pajama pants on and cuddle up. The feeling of skin against one other soothes you and Billy and Stu enjoy taking advantage of that at night. They’ll feel you up and down as you drift off, whispering sweet nothings to you.

Most of the time, it never goes farther than feeling skin on skin, though there are times where it does go farther, that usually is when you have the day off the next day. The two of them memorized your work schedule so they have time to go out on dates, shopping, and in general, enjoy your time with them. Some days, Billy takes you out and puts on his bad-boy act, which never fails to make you chuckle. You can tell he does it on purpose to get that reaction; his eyes light up every time he hears you laugh, chuckle, smile, or snort. When Stu takes you out, he’s still touchy and cracking jokes, but seems to melt every time you let out a laugh at a joke. The best type of dates is when they take you to the restaurant you work at and order the very few dishes you made yourself that the restaurant adopted.

Today you come home from work exhausted, but happy. You are happy to be back home to see your boys. “I’m home! Stu! Billy!” You call out as you hang up your coat. You hear some shuffling about before Stu comes barreling into you, grabbing you around your waist and hoisting you in the air in a large big bear hug.

“Babe! You’re home early! What do you have planned for dinner this time? Billy and I have all the movies ready for our movie marathon!” Stu asks excitedly like a hyperactive puppy. You let out a laugh the rings out through the house.

“Glad to see you’re home, Sweetheart,” Billy says as he rounds the corner. “Stu here wouldn’t shut up about you,” He says in a teasing tone, most of it pointed towards Stu.

“Now, now, why would I not talk about our wonderful and talented chef of a boyfriend? He cooks better than the two of us combines and gives great hug!” Stu tells Billy, sticking his tongue out at him mockingly.

“Alright you two, that’s enough teasing. Besides, I think you might be a little jealous that Stu talks about me more than you, Billy,” You say, smirking at Billy. Billy rolls his eyes before you chuckle. “Don’t worry. Stu talks about you all the time when the two of us are alone.” You give Billy a wink, making his cheeks heat up slightly. He scoffs a bit and Stu erupts in laughter at his embarrassment.

“Come on, let me make you guys some food. Tonight is Cocktail Meatballs and some Spring Rolls,” You tell them as Stu sets you down.

“Hell yeah, Babe!” Stu yells out before taking off to the kitchen. You laugh as you see Billy shake his head and sigh out of the corner of your eye.

“Well then,” You say, gesturing in front of you. “Ladies first.” Billy lets out a chuckle at that, bowing slightly before he heads to the kitchen, you following right behind him.

As you cook, Stu stands right behind you, like always. His arms are wrapped around your waist tightly with his chin sitting on the top of your head. Billy leans against the wall in his usual spot. Stu cracks jokes as you work, making you laugh on more than one occasion. Finishing up the meal, you start to plate it, putting the dirty dishes in the sink. Billy goes to tend to them as Stu bounces over to his seat, digging into the food. You’re the next one to eat while Billy is the last after he finishes washing the dirty dishes.

As the three of you eat, you all talk about your day; asking each other questions on what you each did and if any one of you enjoyed it. When you had all cleared your plates, Stu was the one to wash them as you put away the leftovers. After everything was good and done, you went into the living room and got comfortable between your boys. Ending the day like this always got you. You always melted against them as you all enjoyed each other’s warmth as well as the movies you watch. After  **_Cooking for Your Boys_ ** , all of you settle down and have a quiet, resting period. You wouldn’t change this for the world and you can say with confidence that they wouldn’t either.


End file.
